The End Of Their Lives, Forever
by IzzyQuagmire11
Summary: Will Count Olaf win? Will he kill the Baudelaires & Quagmires? Will he get the fortunes?
1. Duncan's Thoughts

**This story does NOT have a happy ending. Sorry :[ A bit of VioletQuigley and IsadoraKlaus but not too much. When I type someone's name like **_this_** it means that they're the person who's talking.**

_Duncan.._

I banged my head hard against the metal walls of the small, grubby jail cell, though it didn't hurt as much as being split up from my brother, sister and our friends. My name is Duncan Quagmire, and I am 14 years old. My brother is called Quigley, and he is older than me by 3 minutes, and my sister is called Isadora and she is younger than me by 3 minutes. Quigley is interested in maps, and would like to become a cartographer, I am interested in writing, and I would like to be a newspaper reporter, while Isadora loves writing poetry, so would love to become a poet. We're triplets, and unfortunately, our parents died in a terrible fire that destroyed our entire home, leaving us as orphans. But they also left behind the famous Quagmire Sapphires, which were worth THOUSANDS. Not only that, but they left many secrets. Like the secrets of VFD, for example, it was such a large and horrifying secret, no wonder they left it behind. We lost our brother, Quigley at the time of the fire, and we thought he was dead. Isadora and I were sent to Prufrock Preparatory School, and after a few years, we met the Baudelaire's. They were new not so long ago, and they are orphans too. Violet, the eldest was interested in inventing. She was beautiful, and her younger brother Klaus, was interested in research and reading. I think my sister was quite fond of Klaus. And Sunny, the youngest was interested in biting things with her four sharp teeth. Recently, she had taken interest in cooking, which is quite impressive for a child of her age. The problem is, along with the Baudelaire's, came an evil man, Count Olaf. Count Olaf is a treacherous person, more treacherous than words can describe. He had one long scraggly eyebrow, and a tattoo of an eye on his ankle, which was eerie. He planned to steal the Baudelaire fortune, and also the Quagmire Sapphires, but we were lucky enough to escape his clutches. Until now.

We live on an island. The Baudelaire's were unlucky enough to be washed up on this island, with Count Olaf. There were many villagers living on the island, until Count Olaf killed every single one of them. See, I told you how evil that man was. He used a very dangerous fungus called the Medusoid Mycelium which kills it's victims within the hour. He lurked all the villagers into an enclosed place on the island, and released the poisonous fumes, letting ALL the poor islanders die. Violet, Klaus and Sunny were trapped by this man, all alone on the island for weeks, until we arrived.

Quigley, Isadora, Fiona and I were washed up on the shores of "Olaf Land" as we had been thrown out of the great unknown. When we arrived we were greeted terribly by the horrible Count Olaf. He had spent a while constructing a large jail, while me, my brother and sister, Fiona and the Baudelaire's were asked to do his endless and pointless chores. He had finally finished building his jail cell. We could tell from his disgusting laugh, cackle, if you must. He had grabbed each one of us and thrown us all in separate jail cells. This is the story of our unfortunate lives. We're now locked in our jail cells, not knowing what was coming for us next. All I could hear was the sound of my sister crying. I felt so bad for leaving her. She was a very fragile and emotional person, who needed comfort , and she could NEVER deal with any kind of pain, never mind being thrown into a little jail cell by and evil man. I HAD to help her.


	2. Quigley's Thoughts

**I need reviews, I wrote this chapter at school :) ... and OMG in 5 days its my bday so if you review you get cake!! xP**

_Quigley..._

I could hear my sister crying, and I felt terribly sorry for her. At home, whenever Izzy was upset, Duncan and I would ALWAYS look after her. I have only been reunited with my brother and sister just a few weeks months ago. Before then, I had lost them for a year or so, and it was a long, painful year. When our house burned down, my mother and father helped me escape under the floor. There was a passageway under the house, which led to a very talented herpetologists' house. His name was Dr Montgomery Montgomery. I had heard that the Dr had been murdered by a terrible man; Count Olaf, while he was trying to get hold of the Baudelaire fortune.

After a few months living there, a man arrived at the door. His name was Jacques Snicket. He told me nearly everything, but there was still so many mysteries. After a while, Jacques needed to go out to try to save the Baudelaire's, and I found an article in the newspaper, about my siblings being captured by Count Olaf, from Prufrock Preparatory school. I decided, after months of waiting, that Jacques wasn't coming back, so I realized that I HAD to find my siblings. I knew – from my research -that Count Olaf would be heading towards the VFD headquarters, in the Mortmain Mountains. I found it easier to get there, by pretending to be part of the Snow Scouts. After a few days, two strangers approached, whom I knew quite well from my research. They were Violet and Klaus Baudelaire. As soon as we got away from the Snow Scouts, we could talk privately.

They were shocked to see me. They said that they had been close friends with my siblings, and informed me of the unfortunate truth, that Duncan and Isadora were in a self-sustaining hot air balloon with a man called Hector. I was determined to find them, but also determined to help the Baudelaire's find their little sister, Sunny. We talked for a while, and retrieved Sunny using Violet's invention, and, talking about Violet, she and I shared a special moment whilst climbing up a frozen waterfall. Anyway, back to the story, when we tried to get away, we were carried different ways in the Stricken Stream. The Baudelaire's ended up in the _Queequeg_, which is an old submarine where they met an old friend called Phil. They also met Fiona and her step-father, Captain Widdershins. I ended up washing up on the shore of Briny Beach.

A woman found me washed up on the shore. Her name was Kit Snicket, and she was taking me to the Hotel Deunement to reunite with the Baudelaire's, when we received news that my siblings were in danger. Kit had to find the Baudelaire's and set them to do a special task for her at the hotel, while her and I went on a helicopter to save Isadora and Duncan. We found them, trying to fight against eagles attacking the hot air balloon. Kit and I got aboard the hot air balloon, when it started to fall. I didn't mind. I was reunited with Isadora and Duncan, so I was happy, as were they.

The hot air balloon hit a submarine, coincidently the _Queequeg_ where we were all stranded. Me, Izzy, Duncan, Kit, Hector, Fiona, Phil and Captain Widdershins. Eventually, a giant submarine, called the 'Great Unknown' came to our rescue. Kit was the only one who refused. She created some kind of boat, which we had hoped led her to safety. After a while on the 'Great Unknown', we noticed each of the adults disappearing. This scared us a lot, so we decided to construct a boat to get away. We finally washed up on the shores of a strange island called "Olaf Land", where we were instantly thrown into this prison.

I heard a loud _BANG _on one of the cell walls, thinking maybe Isadora was getting VERY upset. I banged on the side of my wall, hoping that it may break, and I could comfort my little sister.


	3. The Metal Room

**I hardly have ANY reviews :( Btw.. It may look short but TRUST ME it looks longer in my book and on Microsoft word :L here's chapter 3 :]**

_Violet..._

I could hear banging coming from one of the cells. What was going on? I sat there in pain from where Count Olaf had thrown me at the wall of the jail cell, wondering if my siblings were okay. My inventing mind was raging, but I couldn't for the life of me, think of an invention to get me out of there. I thought I was going to be stuck there forever, until suddenly, my luck had changed. Or had it? I could see Count Olaf walking towards _my_ jail cell, with a key. He stopped and gave me a big, scary smile, and opened the door. He grabbed me and put me in handcuffs, before dragging me away. I could see Isadora crying in her jail cell, Duncan and Quigley in theirs, banging against the walls, Klaus and Fiona were sleeping, and Sunny was trying to bite her way out.

"Don't worry, the metal that's keeping you brats in is 'bite-proof'" Count Olaf said, laughing evilly at Sunny. She rolled her eyes and sat in the corner, frustrated. I was wondering where _I_ was going.

"Umm, where are you taking me?" I asked nervously. He looked at me and smiled.

"You'll see, you'll see" he replied with a shine in his eye. I gulped and close my eyes, hoping that it was all a dream, and the fire had never happened, then we would have never met Count Olaf. But on the other hand, If our parents hadn't died, we probably would never have met the Quagmire's, who were the best friends we could ask for. As for Fiona, well, that's another story. I don't trust her, but it doesn't matter anymore, because we're all locked up, well, all except me.

Count Olaf dropped me on the floor outside a metal room, barely bigger than a trailer. It was metal, and the door looked like it was locked tight. I could only wonder what was in there. I thought, maybe it was Count Olaf's private room, where he thought up all his treacherous schemes. Oh, how wrong I was.

"You orphans have put me through a lot of pain. I've had to wait for a _very_ long time, to get my hands on you and retrieve your fortune. You're a clever child, Violet. You should know I only need _one_ of you to get your fortune, leaving me with two helpless orphans to kill. Same with those bratty Quagmire's. I plan to kill Fiona just for fun, but you are getting a slow painful death Violet." His words sent shivers up and down my spine. I felt cold and scared, and he gave me another one of his disgusting smiles. He opened the door to the metal room and it was empty. Or so I thought. He pushed me in. I screamed, because it hurt, and because I was terribly scared. When he closed the doors, I looked around frantically, but all I could see was darkness. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face.

"GOODBYE ORPHAN!" I could hear Count Olaf yell, but I was too frightened to take it in. I heard a loud _BANG!_ And the floor opened, which sent me plunging down into a pool of freezing cold water. The water was filling up fast and there was no way out.

Well, I've reached the end of my story, now, and it brings me to where I am now. Trying hard to swim to the top of the water. I can't breathe. I know I'm going to die, but there's nothing I can do about it. I hope he doesn't kill my siblings, or my friends. I hope he doesn't lay a finger on Quigley. I don't want him to be hurt. I should've kissed him when I had the chance, and I never got to say goodbye. I can't believe my life is ending. Goodbye.


End file.
